


Fairytale in New York

by Noducksinpond



Series: Into Space - A Doctor Who Oneshot collection [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff + their first christmas in nyc, Written for dwsecretsanta on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noducksinpond/pseuds/Noducksinpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Rory spend their first Christmas in New York</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale in New York

Amy´s awake before her alarm clock that morning, which is odd because she never is. Not unless the Doctor burst into their room, or used the TARDIS´ very loud but luckily underused speaker system. Something inside Amy twisted like a knife in a wound, and she could barely finish the thought before she had to push it away again. Instead, she looked over at Rory beside her, still asleep with that ruffled adorable hair he always had in the morning. He was still asleep and snoring lightly.

She got out of bed, and into the slightly cold bedroom. They really needed to get the heating fixed, but getting your heating fixed wasn´t as easy as it looked. Especially not in the mid-20th Century. Amy wasn´t entirely sure why. She had always heard that the first Christmas without someone you cared a lot about was the hardest one, and so far, it had been proven true. But it was Christmas day today, and Amy was determined to actually have fun. Or at least give it a shot.

“Good morning sleepyhead,” she said and pressed a kiss against the top of Rory´s head. He in turn groaned, and wrapped an arm loosely around her waist. Amy unwrapped his arm, and sat down on the floor in front of him. She was absentmindedly stroking her fingers through his hair. “Come on, it´s Christmas.”

“I gotta say,” Rory began sleepily. “I prefer you to my actual alarm clock.” Amy laughed lightly. That reminded her of why she was here with Rory and not in the TARDIS with the Doctor, because it was this, she didn´t want to live without. It was this, she couldn´t live without.

“Amy, you´re crying,” Rory said, and was instantly completely awake. He sent a worried look to her, and reached out to brush his fingers against her chin, the touch light as a feather. “What´s wrong?”

“It doesn´t matter,” Amy replied, and gave him a quick kiss. When he was properly awake, he´d probably realise what she meant, but she didn´t want to talk about it. There was no use thinking about all that. “Now, come on. I actually got you a great present in your stocking.”

Rory gave up protesting, and got himself out of the bed. Amy grinned at him, and they continued their mornings as they mostly did. Well, with the exception of the stocking presents. Later, they would be headed to Sally and Mark Andersen to spend the night. Amy had met Mark on the paper, she had gotten a job on, and so far, they were the best friends they´d made in New York. So when Mark had asked her, how they planned to spend the holidays, Sally had ended up offering them to stay with them. Amy was very grateful for that, she wasn´t sure what they would have done otherwise. It would most certainly have been worse.

The day passed quietly and easily, almost a bit too easy for Amy´s taste. She had expected it to be harder, when she woke up that morning. But surprisingly, miraculously, it wasn´t. They´d had Christmases without the Doctor before, but it had still felt different that morning. Because he couldn´t show up, there wasn´t the slightest chance. And Amy knew that, and the fact that they couldn´t see any of the rest of their small family didn´t make it any better.

“Are you sure, you´re okay?” Rory asked in the Taxi to the Andersen house. Amy nodded with a small smile, and kept her eyes on him. “You don´t look like you are,” Rory said, and reached out for her hand. She appreciated the warmth of his hands; it made her feel better too.

“Just, we´re alone,” Amy admitted quietly, and her eyes darted away. “Well, we´re not entirely alone. But we don´t have any family left or the Doctor.” Rory didn´t say a word, it was clear he didn´t know what to say. He probably felt the loss too. Instead they exited the taxi in quiet, and were soon too wrapped up in the Andersen´s celebrations to talk more about it. And again, Amy was actually enjoying herself.

It is late, when they leave the house again. They stand on the street for a minute or two, Rory bites his lip and doesn´t look at her that moment. She´s made things weird, and she hates herself a little for that. “Wanna walk?” Amy asks.

“It´s a bit cold isn´t it?” Rory replies with a small grin, Amy returns it. He is saying it for her, Amy hates being the slightest bit cold.

“Still,” Amy retorts, hooking their arms together. “It´s Christmas in New York.” Rory kisses her hair, and stops the complaining. Amy had already expected that, he´s not half as stubborn as her. But he does wrap his arm around her, and tugs her close to him, as they walk home. That´s when she definitively knows why, she´s here in New York with Rory.

Because she can´t imagine not having this, not having him. This wonderful, gorgeous kind man is the only person she can´t imagine her life without. She´d made the right choice, she had constantly questioned that decision, twisted and turned that horrible horrible day inside her head. But now she knew. “I love you,” she says into his shoulder.

“I love you too,” he says a little confused, probably doesn´t understand why she feels the need to say it right now, so she explains herself.

“These past months have been hard- for both of us. But I´m okay now, and that is because of you. Because if I had to choose again, I´d still pick you. I´d always pick you.” Rory didn´t say a word, instead he just cupped her face and kissed her softly. It began to snow, but despite the cold, Amy was happy to be standing right where she was.


End file.
